1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable hair dryers in general and in particular to a support harness to maintain a hard shell type hair dryer in an upright position.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,377,715; 4,361,966; 4,384,411; 5,651,190; and 5,787,601, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse portable hair dryer devices that employ a lightweight flexible hood member.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement for supporting a relatively heavy hard shell type hair drying hood in a surrounding relationship with the user's head while still maintaining the portability of the hair dryer.
As most hair care specialists are all too well aware, the stationary hard shell type hair dryers offer significant advantages over virtually all of the portable hair dryers which employ an inflatable and/or lightweight hood in that the hard shell hoods produce a faster and more uniform drying of the user's hair.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of portable hair dryer employing a relatively heavy hard shell type hood member and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.